Mael Radec
Colonel Mael Radec was the leader of the Helghast forces defending the Helghan capital of Pyrrhus City, founder of Radec Academy, and Scolar Visari's head bodyguard. He is the main antagonist of Killzone 2. Radec is voiced by Sean Pertwee. Biography Early career Mael Radec was born sometime in the 24th century on Helghan around the time of the great depression. When Scolar Visari rose to power, Radec joined the newly formed military. Due to his extremely impressive skills, he quickly rose through the ranks. He was made Colonel for his ruthless leadership and later set up the Radec Academy in Pyrrhus city. Radec helped plan the invasion of Vekta in 2357 and worked as an adviser to Visari, along with General Lente, General Metrac, and Colonel Cobar. He never took part in the invasion himself, and remained behind to train more troops at his academy. He is a rare commander as he requires a breathing mask similar to the lower ranking Helghast however many of the lower ranks speak highly of him unlike the troops under Lente. Following the death of General Metrac (and Lente and Cobar before) and the Helghast retreat from Vekta, command of the Helghast forces fell to Colonel Radec, who Visari personally entrusted to protect him. For the next two years, he prepared the defenses of Helghan in anticipation of an invasion from the ISA. Radec helped evacuate the civilians of Pyrrhus to Constantine city and set up a fleet and the Arc defenses were prepared for the likely invasion. Before the Helghast retreated from Vekta, they managed to obtain the nuclear weapon Red Dust, but failed to get the launch codes and so Radec had made it his priority to find them. Killzone 2 In 2359, the ISA set out from Vekta to capture Scolar Visari. After two weeks they had entered Helghan's orbit. When the first wave arrived at Helghan most of the ISA foot soldiers that were attacking the city were killed in the following skirmishes, obviously doing worse than their Naval counterparts in orbit. The first wave of the assault force was quickly defeated by Radec and then the second wave arrived, led by Colonel Templar. After an assault on Pyrrhus he quickly pushed through the walls to the Salamun Bridge. After taking the bridge, Alpha Squad infiltrated Radec Academy to capture Radec. Radec was in Visari Palace and set up a trap for the ISA. He then activated the city defense system. The Arc Tower defenses were put up to prevent the ISA from further entering the city. With Alpha squad, scientist Evelyn Batton goes to the wastelands to investigate the pillars. The Petrusite grid that controls the Arc defenses was discovered by Evelyn. Radec's forces ambush them and kidnap Evelyn and two members of the squad. They are taken to Radec at Tharsis Refinery and Radec interrogates Evelyn to give him the nuclear codes, to which she says that only Templar has access to them. Radec executes another ISA soldier with them and threatens to kill Dante Garza. The other two members of Alpha, Sergeant Rico Velasquez and Sergeant Thomas Sevchenko, arrive and Radec escapes the firefight, mortally wounds Garza in the process. Now knowing how to get the codes, Radec directs the Helghast counterattack against the ISA cruisers anchored in the low atmosphere of Helghan, personally storming the bridge of the New Sun with two of his bodyguards. He meets Templar, both of them commenting how they wish that they could have met on the battlefield as soldiers, and demands the nuclear codes. Templar lies and says that his access clearance has been revoked, though Radec knows he is lying. He kills Evelyn, who was deleting the code data, and shoots Templar when the Vektan, unarmed, tries to fight back. He orders his men to download the code data and leaves. After everyone evacuates the severely damaged New Sun, Templar, mortally wounded and in a last heroic effort crashes it into the Petrusite grid so that the ISA can push to the palace. Radec, with the codes now in his hands, regroups with Admiral Orlock, Jorhan Stahl and Autarch Visari. Stahl reports to Visari that the nuclear package was ready for delivery, and he directs the two to go and send the nuke on its way while he sends an address to his people. Stahl and Radec both salute the Helghast soldier who loaded the nuke, and as the ship carrying it takes off, Radec executes the soldier with his pistol so that there would be no witnesses that an ISA nuke was being launched by the Helghast, blaming the ISA for the incident. The resulting detonation of Red Dust destroys Pyrrhus, along with the ISA and Helghast forces there. Visari and his officers then move to safe areas as the ISA close in on them. After the thermonuclear destruction of Pyrrhus, Radec sends an army led by his own personal guard to crush the remaining ISA forces.The ISA lead a last-chance attack on the Palace to capture Visari. Radec leads the defense of the Palace against them. The survivors push through the defenses and await the Helghast reinforcements. Rico and Sev head into the palace alone to get Visari. Radec and Visari's honor guard meet the two and face off against them. After the other troops are defeated, Radec faces the two himself but is wounded by Sev. A loyal soldier of Autarch Visari and the Helghan Nation to the end, the badly wounded Radec shoots himself in the head, a code of honor, giving no one else the honor or pleasure of killing him or taking him prisoner. Characteristics ]] Radec is one of the most feared and finest (if not the finest) soldier in the Helghast army. His elite squad is always at his side and tend to enter rooms before he strolls in if he is breaching. Even higher ISA officers like Captain Jason Narville respect him, his abilities, and his squad, knowing that there is a high chance of defeat if he is in the area. A brilliant soldier noted for leading from the front, he shares his ruler's political delusion, but not his passion for conquest and genocide. Visari still trusts him with his life despite these 'shortcomings'. True to his nickname, Radec is the human personification of the hound. He is highly evolved for his specific function and utterly focused on his duties. It is almost as if he has willingly burned out any personality, education, or characteristics that do not contribute to the swift and resolute execution of his duties. It is this quality that makes him a vicious opponent in any confrontation. Radec is a gifted tactician, but merely a competent strategist. His genius is not in the planning, but in the fighting of battles. He combines situational awareness with a near-perfect assessment of the capabilities of both his own men and the opposing force. He is supremely skilled in the meshing of the various arms of combat, being capable of meshing Armour, Infantry, Air, and Artillery forces into a single tactical operation with precision and flair. In personal combat he is ruthless, vicious, and overwhelming. He is the epitome of the Helghast. He is very intelligent, somewhat villainous, and menacingly calm. He speaks in a sly, sharp tone. He is quick to anger, however, and will make sure that he gets what he wants. He does have some sense of battlefield honor, preferring to fight in combat, and wishing that he could have defeated Templar like a soldier. When talking to Templar, he spoke in a lax, polite and refined manner before Templar lied about the codes. He is also extremely ruthless with his men. He was known to have executed two men for uniform violations. In addition to his tactical genius, Colonel Radec is also an exceptionally skilled personal combatant, being highly agile as well as greatly skilled with both small arms and his combat knife. He also possesses immense physical strength, as shown in his brief hand-to-hand fight with Colonel Templar, one of the ISA's best soldiers. Description .]] Radec is quite tall and wears a very decorative, high-ranking uniform; it appears to be modeled after heavy-duty Spartan armor. He requires the same breathing apparatus as the other soldiers he commands, making him one of the only known senior officers of non-elite status (the other being Tendon Cobar, also a Colonel). He wears a unique Colonel's helmet, and his face is never seen apart from a part of his mask which is moved back automatically and his eyes are shown when he is talking to Templar. His grizzled voice is partially distorted by his rebreather. Like most Helghast, he has pale skin and rubby-red eyes. He is also most likely bald. His suit enables him to cloak himself, giving the impression of invisibility, and also teleport from one spot to the next. It's interesting to note that Radec, despite not being the highest ranked soldier in the Helghan military, seems to possess the most advanced combat technology. This is most likely because he is personally entrusted with guarding Scolar Visari. He always carries with him a handgun and combat knife. When fighting Sev and Rico, he uses a Sta-3 LMG along with his knife and grenades. He is also depicted holding an Arc Rifle, though he is never seen using this. He appears as a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale armed with a shotgun pistol, sniper rifle, shotgun, flamethrower, boltgun, multi-shot launcher, Arc Cannon and jetpack, all of which he has never been depicted using in the series before, along with his assault rifle and combat knife. Quotes "The enemy convoy has been decimated. The weapon performed...adequately." ''(Radec to Visari) ''"As you wish." ''(Radec to Visari) ''"I'm not a very patient man. Do you understand why I'm here?" ''(Radec to Evelyn) "''Colonel Templar..." ''(Radec when meeting Templar) ''"I'd rather we met in combat. Like soldiers." ''(Radec to Templar) ''"Indeed. Now, give me the nuclear codes. The woman told me they were here." ''(Radec to Templar) ''"Oh, you make a very poor liar, Colonel. Now give me the codes." ''(Radec to Templar) ''"Why didn't second platoon...? I'll deal with these two myself. Didn't I kill "ALL" of you yet!? Cut them off." ''(Radec to personal guards) "''The essence of combat: kill or be killed!" (Radec during the final confrontation) "Think of me as your surgeon!" (Also during the final confrontation) "You seem to want this to be personal. It will be my pleasure." ''(Radec to Sev and Rico) ''"Assassination! Find the target, and eliminate him!" ''(multiplayer mission) ''"Bodycount. Slaughter the ISA scum. Leave no-one alive!" ''(multiplayer mission) ''"Search and retrieve! Find the target, and bring it to the designated area." (multiplayer mission) "The mission is won! You have fought with great valor, and crushed our enemies!" ''(multiplayer victory) ''"We have failed. The target still lives! The ISA will pay for this indignity!" ''(multiplayer loss) ''"One minute remains. Failure is unacceptable!" ''(multiplayer countdown) ''"Ten seconds remain. Fight to the end!/ Victory...or death!" ''(multiplayer countdown) "''Victory is ours! The ground is littered with their dead!" ''(multplayer bodycount) "''Defeat is Unacceptable! Envy the dead who escape this shame of failure." (speech) Trivia *Radec's ability to perfectly analyze a terrain's combat ability is known as Coup d'œil. *Multiple theories exist comparing Radec to a number of senior Nazi Party or German Military leaders from World War II, however on detailed analysis no comparison is a compelling fit (he may actually be based on several different people) though a good comparision could be to Reinhard Heydrich who was considered the darkest figure of the Nazi regime. *The symbol on his helmet and body padding bares a striking resemblance to the SS, the elite soldiers of the Third Reich. This symbol can also be seen on the leadership of all Helghast. *Radec is voiced by Sean Pertwee, who also voices Gregor Hakha in Killzone. Ironically, Sean Pertwee is the only voice actor in the series to play Helghast characters in support of and against Visari. *When fighting Radec in the palace, one of the paintings in the hall has Visari with Radec and the previous villains of the series (Lente, Metrac, and Cobar). A similar painting appears in a museum in Killzone 3. *Radec has a brief and non-speaking appearance in the Killzone 3 intro, showing him and Chairman Stahl sending the Red Dust nuke to Pyrrhus (and with Radec then executing a soldier). It is possible the two high-ranking officers were friends or acquaintances judging from the scene (This could also explain why Radec has access to such advanced equipment). *If you look closely at Radec's left shoulder pad, you can see an Eagle clutching a wreath. This symbol bears a striking resemblance to the Nazi insignia which also had an Eagle holding a wreath with a Swastika in it. This could be a way that the game developers try to show the similarities between the Helghast and the Nazis, and could also show that Visari might have been heavily influenced by Hitler and the Nazis. *Radec's uniform looks very similar to General Metrac's uniform from Killzone: Liberation. *Strangely, Radec's handgun is only shown being drawn from his side rather than from a visible holster, despite the fact he has an empty holster on the opposite side of his belt where it should be. The same thing occurs when he draws his knife, which has no visible proper sheath. *Every Helghast Colonel in the series before Radec served as the right-hand man for a Helghast General; Colonel Cobar was the right hand of General Metrac and Colonel Hakha was the right hand of General Lente (before defecting to the ISA). Radec is the only Colonel shown in the entire series who does not serve as the right-hand man for a General. This is because he only serves directly under Visari and Orlock. *In the Killzone 2 menu, if you go on campaign, then click on mission select, and then select Salamun Bridge, The description for Radec Academy refers to Radec as "General Radec," despite the fact that he's actually a Colonel. *His voice is used as an announcer for the Helghast faction in skirmish and multiplayer in Killzone 2. *In PlayStation Home, there is a costume which users can buy in the Mall which will make users look like Colonel Radec. *Radec incorrectly refers to the player as "Captain" in his combat dialogue during the final boss fight. Like Visari, it's possible he could not conceive that a "mere sergeant" would be the one sent to bring down the Helghast's supreme leader. *Radec is a playable character in the crossover fighting game PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale. He wields various Helghast weaponry including his personal cloaking device, and is most suited to 'zoning' (keeping enemies at a distance while using superior ranged attacks to dispatch opponents). **Most of Colonel Radec's quotes in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale are taken from Killzone 2, such as Radec's quote to Evelyn Batton, "I'm not a very patient man..." whenever he is selected. His response to Visari's orders, "As you wish" is also said when he is selected at the character selection screen. **If Radec kills an opponent in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, he sometimes utters the phrase "Body Count", which is a gameplay sub-mode in the multiplayer of Killzone 2 and 3. Radec's tone of voice also matches the way he says "Body Count" when he is the announcer for players fighting for the Helghast faction in Killzone 2 multiplayer. es:Mael_Radec Category:Characters Category:Helghast Category:Killed-in-Action Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:An epic guy